The present invention relates to peep sights for use with an archery bow. More particularly, the invention is directed to a peep sight which is frictionally and stably held in place at selectable positions on the bowstring, yet is readily manually repositionable as may be required or desired in use.
Peep sights of many different constructions are known in the art. These peep sights have taken various forms and configurations, for accommodating and for use with both simple bows and compound bows. For the most part these devices have been mounted on the bowstring by fixedly attaching them with the expedient of wrappings, bindings or serving. Resort to this type of mechanical fastener requires considerable time and calls for more than casual skill to ensure proper affixation of the bowstring. Moreover, resulting prior art structures render it necessary to remove and then to rewind the securing wrapping each time one desires to relocate the peep sight for the purpose of correcting or varying the sighting characteristics. Tedious repetition of the attaching procedure is ordinarily quite unavoidable if one is finally to set and later to reset the peep sight in a precisely and properly calibrated mode.
While the desirability of being able simply to attach and to detach (for repositioning) and reattach the peep sights to bowstrings has long been recognized, no simple and completely satisfactory structure for so doing has been realized. It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide a peep sight which may be quickly and easily fastened on a bowstring, which is positively reliably affixed in place, and which may also be readily repositioned without the use of bindings, wrappings, servings or other mechanical expedients, and which cures many of the shortcomings of prior art devices.